huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie
Katie is a contestant from Survivor: Palau, Survivor: Fiji, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: India. Survivor: Palau Katie was originally placed on the brown Koror tribe during Survivor: Palau. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first three immunity challenges and did not have to go to tribal council. During this time, she formed a large alliance with Grayson, Luisa, Quentin, Heron and Lora. Luisa planned on voting out her alliance at the Double Tribal Council. However, the alliance soon found about this plan and she was blindsided. After one immunity win, the tribe went on a losing streak. During both tribal councils, Katie's alliance blindsided their members Grayson and Quentin. At this point, Katie made the merge. The Koror tribe was split into two alliances, one with Katie, Lora and Heron and the other involving Zach, Dalton and Gabriel. The majority alliance of former Ulong's and Katie banded together and voted out Zach, Lora, Dalton and Gabriel. In the Final Six, it appeared clear the group of five would band together once again to vote out Heron. However, Katie planted seeds of doubt amongst the original Ulong's. At tribal council, Katie with the help of Jon, Jaclyn and Heron voted out Wyatt. Now in the minority, Heron was sent to the jury. With only four castaways left, Jon and Jaclyn brought Katie to the Final Three, believing she would not win. At tribal council, Xenia was voted out and became a member of the jury. Jaclyn won the final immunity challenge and brought along her love interest Jon, making Katie the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Katie voted for Jon to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Fiji Katie was placed on the green Burra tribe of Survivor: Fiji, comprised of former jury members. The tribe was lucky enough to never have to go to tribal council in the first 11 days as they were strong and united in the challenges. At the tribe dissolve, Katie remained on the Burra tribe along with her original members Bailey, Heron, Dane and Tucker. The new Burra tribe was just as dominant in challenges, winning three of four immunity challenges. At the tribes first loss, Heron, Katie, Dane and Bailey banded together and sent Skye home. At this point, Katie made the merge. The original five Burra members along with Matthew and Natalia. The alliance firstly voted out their former allies, Darcy, Alistair and Ryan. Believing he was dispensable, Matthew became the next member of the jury, followed shortly by Ashleigh. At the next tribal council, the votes were tied between Heron and Jon. However, Jon used a Hidden Immunity Idol, meaning Heron had the most votes that counted and she was voted out. The Burra alliance crumbled and Katie was the second casualty. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Natalia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For her villainous attitude in Palau, Katie was given a place on Survivor: All Stars originally on the green Mogo Mogo tribe. Lucky for them, the first 12 days were easy as the tribe did not have to vote out anyone. At the tribe switch, Katie moved to Chapera with his original members, Domenic and Aaron. When the tribe lost, Lora and Aaron were voted out for their challenge weakness. The tribe then went on a winning streak. When the tribes dissolved, Katie went back to Mogo Mogo. When they went to tribal council, Katie was in the majority in sending Marina, Katrina and Xenia home. At this point, Katie made the merge. Formers winners were the main target at the start, with Ashleigh, Heron, Hunter and Karleigh being voted out. Katie, wanting to show that she changed from being a villain, made an alliance with changed villain, Cody, The duo was able to have each either back whilst voting out Dane, Domenic, Amy and Rory when they were at their most vulnerable. At the Final Tribal Council, Katie's changed attitude and improved style of gameplay was given much credit by the jury, although some criticised that she may have coasted through the competition. In the end, Katie was given the title of Sole Surviving All Star. She earned seven of eight jury votes from Ashleigh, Heron, Karleigh, Dane, Domenic, Amy and Rory. Voting History Survivor: India For being a former Sole Survivor, Katie was given a place on Survivor: India, originally on the purple Vishnu tribe. He formed an alliance early on with Karleigh, Katie, Cecilia and Harry. At the first loss, the alliance came together and voted out Natalia before unanimously sending home Joe. At the tribe dissolve, Katie was switched to the green Shiva tribe along with her original members Jon, Hunter, Harry and Karleigh. Katie was in and out of the minority at Shiva, successfully voting with the majority for Jon and Jase, but failing to eliminated Hunter and Harry. At this point, Katie made the merge. The majority alliance of Australian Outback winners were fearful that Katie might play another under the radar game and win it at the end. At the first merged tribal council, the majority voted for Katie and she became the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Katie voted for Byron to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Katie along with Xenia hold the record for the most votes cast against her during Survivor: Palau, with ten. *Katie is the highest ranking member of the Koror (during Palau) and Mogo Mogo (during All Stars) tribes. Category:Survivor: Palau Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways